No One's Perfect
by Daniella TT
Summary: He had a dark past, but his future seemed pretty bright. My first fan fic EVER! So please read and review! Rob/Star ONESHOT!


It all started 3 years ago.

Babs and Richard were sitting on the couch when Bruce came sprinting out of his Office, "Babs, Dick, we got to go. I got a call from Detective Gordon, Joker attacked the county jail. We have to go NOW!" he barked at the happy couple.

Yes, Babs and Dick were dating. It had been their 6 month dating. And a happy month it was, until that day.

* * *

"You think you can defeat me Batman... well think again!" yelled Joker. Batman, Batgirl, and Robin had just arrived at the scene of the crime.

Batman shot out of the car in an instant. He attacked. He threw bat-arangs and the Joker. Batgirl threw everything she had in her belt, while Robin threw bird-arangs at the Joker and tried really hard to make sure Harley Quinn didn't get in the way of the plan... Take Joker Down.

Harley, finally getting tired of the boy wonder, threw a smoke bomb and all that was hear was the ear splitting, signature laugh of the Joker. It was over, but not for Robin. He ran straight through the smoke towards where Joker and Harley had run off to. He was doing well until the heart stopping sound of a gun was heard, "Robin... ROBIN!" yelled Batgirl as loud as she could, while she frantically searched for her boyfriend. Finally she found him lying on his back. His chest…all bloody, his suit...torn, his dignity and crime fighting job with the Batman... ruined.

"ROBIN! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH AN IDIOTIC THING?" Yelled Batman at his now ex-protégé.

"THAT'S IT ROBIN! I never thought I would have to tell you this but your FIRED! THAT'S IT! I've had it with your strong headedness." He yelled as the Boy Wonder got to his feet clutching his chest right over his heart.

You would think the Dark Night would have more compassion for the boy, but no he was sick and tired so he ended it.

"FINE! Who said I wanted to stay here. All you do is scream and point out all of my faults. You don't have to have to say it twice... I'm gone!" yelled the boy wonder at his mentor.

"NO YOU CAN'T ROBIN!" Batgirl yelled at Robin, remembering all her good times with her boyfriend. She felt she couldn't live a day without seeing the boy wonder she called a boyfriend. She loved him. But it was too late Robin was already walking off when she yelled for him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!? YOU IMBECILE!! I HATE YOU!" She yelled horrified at Batman.  
It was done. He was gone. Tonight she would call him asking him for the truth. Was it really over?

* * *

A few hours after the fight Barbara got a call from Richard.

"DICK! I hoped you would call!" She felt like there could be a chance with him.

"Babs... I call you because I wanted to tell you that.... Im sorry but..." Barbra had cut him off.

"No... no no no no! You can't Dick....."

"Babs! I can't go back there. I'm heading for Jump City today. I think I'm going to stop the crime fighting for a while then maybe if I can I'll go back to it, in a group. So..."

"Your braking up with me aren't you Dick? If you are would you just spit it out already?" Babs was getting angry so Dick decided it would be better to just tell her.

"I'm sorry Barbara but… yeah, uh I'm braking up with you." Beep Beep Beep Beep. He had hung up, and he had done it. _He actually broke up with me._ Babs thought. For that night Babs just cried herself to sleep wishing that maybe, just maybe she would be able to love again.

* * *

3 years after the incident Richard was walking down the halls of Jump City High. He closed his locker and found not only his girlfriend Kori Anders but also his ex girlfriend, Barbara Gordon.

She was walking down the hall with Tim Drake, the new Robin. She was wearing a mini jean skirt and pink converse with a skin tight pink tank top.

Kori was wearing skinny jeans, a purple jacket over her white t-shirt and some purple converse.

Richard was wearing a typical white t-shirt and his new black jacket and some jeans and his converse. He was shocked!

"Hey Richard are you ok? You seem a little out of it." asked Kori.

_Hey girl look at me think back and talk to me did I prove to be what you expected, and did you think I was trying to hurt you doing things again to you. But it hurt when you ignored me all along._

He turned around towards Kori to look her in the face.

"Yeah, I'm ok it's just... I think I'm hallucinating!"

"Why?" asked Kori.

"No reason I'm just tired I guess."

He leaned on his locker just staring at her. She was getting closer and he notice that she was still wearing the necklace he had gotten her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Babs... Merry Christmas!"_

"_OMG Dick it's gorgeous! Thank you so much!"_

_He put it around her neck while she opened it and saw the picture of them both at the circus._

_**End Flashback**_

Victor Stone and Garfield Logan came up behind and knocked him back to reality.

"Hey Rich! What's up? Who are you looking at?" asked Gar who was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a green shirt and some Jordan's and green hair to complete his ensemble.

"No one… Come on we're going to be late for class."

He and his friends including Rachel were walking towards class. It was Vic, Gar, Kori, Rich, and Rachel in that order.

Not until they saw Babs with Tim did they understand why he had looked so out of it earlier. They each patted his back and fell behind him while Kori stood right next to him with her hand intertwined in his.

_And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you... proud. I'm never gonna be enough for you I pretend that I'm alright... And you can't make me. 'Cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

She looked up, he looked up. They both looked at each other right in the eye until Rich just shook his head and turned away to look at Kori.

She scowled at Barbara remembering what Richard had told her about his Ex-girlfriend. She had never made him truly happy.

* * *

During English class Richard gave Kori a note. It read- _Hey don't worry about her. I love you; she makes no competition for you at all! No one ever will. With all my love, and to my love, Richard._She read it and then looked over at him, smiled then pecked him on the cheek.

"Mr. Grayson, Ms. Anders do I need to send you to a private room for safety purposes?" asked Mr. Wilson their English teacher.

"No." They answered in unison.

"Ok but I better not catch you two playing tonsil hockey again."

The whole class laughed as the couple turned a steady red.

* * *

After class Rich and Kori walked over to their lockers that were right next to each other. They notice that two people were standing right at their lockers.

Kori walked up to them.

"May I help you." asked the girl.

"Um ya you're standing right at our lockers" answers Kori nervously.

"Oh, sorry" replies the girl apologetically. "Good to see you Dick" She says flirtatiously, then walks away leaving a shocked Richard and a fuming Kori.

"Do you know her?" asks Kori slightly appalled. "Um yeah sort of." he replied while scratching the back of his neck.

Right then the bell rang.

"I never thought I would be so happy to hear the bell." Rich muttered under his breath.

"Whatever... I'll talk to you later." replies Kori. She then walked off leaving a very confused and uncomfortable Rich.

He snapped out of his daze, hearing the warning bell and picked up his things and walked over to class.

* * *

After a very stressful, and annoying, math class he finally heard the answer to his prayers, the final bell. He walked out of the class room and started to head for home. On his way there he passed up Babs and her new boyfriend Tim.

I _try not to think about the pain I feel inside did u know I used to love you. All the days u spent with me, now seem so far away and it feels like u don't care anymore. _

He tried really hard to forget about her. I have a girlfriend who I really love....! I really love.... that's right! Kori! I love her! And nothing could ever replace her! He started to think.

_And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you I cant stand another fight.... and nothings alright cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I cant be perfect._

The next day at school he hugged Kori really tight. "Hey are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah... everything's perfect!" He replied, and he meant it too! He felt complete. He had finally gotten over Babs. It was all perfect!

* * *

On his way back from class he kept looking at Kori who was standing by her locker. He could just barley see her head since it seemed like two people were in the way.

He finally got out of his trance once he noticed that he was standing right in front of two people, Babs and Tim.

"Hi Dick!" Babs replied. She had this incredible smile on her face.

_Maybe I actually still have a chance with him! _She thought.

"Oh I'm sorry, Do I know you??" asked Dick.

Of course he remembered Barbara but she was in the past. Kori was present... and future. Babs looked completely crest fallen.

"I'm sorry you look familiar but I just don't remember you. Sorry" He told her, not wanting to look rude.

"Excuse me" He walked right in between her and Tim and went over to Kori.

He put his arm around her shoulders while she put her arm around his waist. With his free hand he picked up her books, but dropped a note. They both walked away smiling.

_They look really happy. I can't believe he doesn't remember me! _Babs thought.

She went over and picked up the note that he had dropped.

_Nothings gonna change__ the things that you said. Nothings gonna make it right again, please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you but you don't understand. _

She unfolded the note carefully reading and reread it over and over. It read- _Hey don't worry about her. I love you; she makes no competition for you at all! No one ever will. With all my love, and to my love, Richard._

It was in his handwriting. It was sent to _her_. He had forgotten all about Barbara Gordon… his past. And now he only wanted Kori Anders, his present.

_Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back im sorry I can't be perfect. _

As she finished reading it a single tear escaped from her. She would never be _Perfect._


End file.
